Smoking
by darisu-chan
Summary: "You know, your hand looks kinda cool when you're smoking." That was the only time Masaki complimented Isshin on his looks. IsshinxMasaki.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Author's Note: **Hey there! I had been recently reading the new manga chapters and I'm definitely loving this whole IsshinxMasaki mini arc so much that I just recovered from this awful author's block that has been hunting me for the past months! I'm glad I got to write my first IsshinxMasaki story ^^. For the ones reading my other stories, please be patient, I'll update soon, I promise!

Anyway, please enjoy this short one-shot, based on Isshin's remark of Masaki complimenting him in "Memories of the Rain-Fighting Boy 2: The Cigar Blue Mix" and current Bleach chapters. See ya until next time!

**Warning:** Spoilers from Bleach 528 to Bleach 536.

**P.S. **Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, I was so excited that I didn't double check.

* * *

Smoking

Shiba Isshin walked hand in hand with young Kurosaki Masaki across the streets of Karakura Town. It was a late Saturday afternoon and they had just seen a pretty sappy movie that Isshin hadn't enjoyed one bit, but to keep Masaki happy he had endured the two and half hours of ─what according to him was─ torture. Besides, he had already made a fool out of himself with his very awkward confession a few weeks ago, he didn't want to mess his new relationship because of his reluctance to watch a stupid movie, now did he?

They had been walking in a comfortable silence for some minutes, just looking at the scenery. Isshin had to admit that Karakura was certainly an interesting city, and not only because of its Hollows' high activity, but there was something intriguing, charming even, about that particular place in Japan. So far, he had been enjoying his time there, though much of it was thanks to the presence of a certain girl who made his days brighter.

As much as he wished to continue in silence, a certain hankering had been bothering him for quite some time now. Suddenly stopping, he addressed his girlfriend. "Masaki?"

She turned to look at him, beaming at her new boyfriend. "Yes, Isshin?"

"Do you mind if I smoke a cigarette?" He asked and her face instantly fell.

That damned Isshin! He just wanted to smoke! And there she was thinking that maybe he wanted to kiss her right there and then, underneath the starry sky, not caring about the people passing by, just Isshin and her in their own little world. It would have been the perfect setting for a first kiss, too bad the ex captain was more preoccupied about fulfilling his needs.

"I should've known that Urahara-san wasn't a good influence for you! Now you're addicted to tobacco! And you're a doctor too! What kind of example are you making?!" Masaki patronized him while he grew more and more annoyed by her scolding.

"I'm not addicted! And I'm a good example for my patients! I run every day and have a healthy diet! You're the one who keeps eating too many sweets!" Isshin exclaimed, completely exasperated.

The ex quincy turned to look at him with a deadly glare that turned Isshin into stone. Dangerously she questioned him, "Did you just call me fat?"

"What? No, of course not Masaki! Why would you think that?" He said nervously, while Masaki laughed at him. He just looked too funny.

"I was just kidding! And no, I don't mind if you smoke!" She said cheerfully once more, making relief spread through Isshin's body.

"Great! Thank you!" He returned her smile, and searched for his pack of cigarettes in his pockets.

As they continued walking, Isshin smoked his cigarette. He didn't notice that Masaki kept staring at him with a loving look in her eyes. Finally, they reached the riverbank where they decided to sit for a while. Isshin lit up yet another cigarette, still oblivious of Masaki's continuous glancing.

"Isshin~!" She suddenly exclaimed, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Whaa…what?" Isshin questioned, turning anxious at her fixated gaze.

"You know, your hand looks kinda cool when you're smoking." Masaki told him, trying to sound casual about what she had just said, though her bright pink cheeks betrayed her intentions.

Isshin looked at her dumbfounded, gaping like a fish. In all the time they had known each other, she had not even once said something remotely close to flattery to him.

"Huh? Don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed, feeling flustered. Masaki put her hands over her face, trying to cover her growing blush.

"Masaki, did you just compliment me?" After a few seconds had passed, Isshin dared to ask.

"Well, what if I did? I was just being honest, you looked cool a few seconds ago, but that expression of yours is making you look ugly!" She said, completely defensive, sticking out her tongue at the end to piss Isshin off.

"What did you say, you brat?!"

They spent the whole way back to Masaki's department fighting over the incident. However, by the time they had reached her home, they started laughing and joking about what had just happened. That was the only time Masaki complimented Isshin on his looks.


End file.
